<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нам – вечность by AugustMay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407847">Нам – вечность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMay/pseuds/AugustMay'>AugustMay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, POV First Person, драма</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMay/pseuds/AugustMay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже у самого жестокого демона может быть верный друг</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нам – вечность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, в котором демоны пали после создания Земли, POV</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мы с Хастуром вместе так долго, что я уже и не помню точно, как жилось до встречи с ним. Одно знаю — уныло все было и беспросветно. Казалось, судьба предопределена — сиди себе среди кучи неотесанных, крикливых болванов, плодись-размножайся да жди, пока кто-нибудь большой и голодный сожрёт тебя на обед. Никто не мог даже представить, что можно как-то иначе. Так проходили дни и недели, так жили мои родители (которых я даже никогда не видела), их родители, и вообще все в той отвратительной дыре.</p><p>А потом — внезапно, как и все роковое, — случился в этой жизни герцог Хастур. Точнее, тогда еще просто Хастур: как я потом узнала, в те годы он только начал привыкать к новому имени. Ходил весь закопченный и «благоухал» хуже вороны, угодившей в костёр, — дымом, палеными перьями и ещё чем похуже. Он почему-то взял да и выбрал именно меня, а не кого-то получше. Вытащил из грязи и вот так просто забрал с собой — в вечность. Конечно, тогда я не знала таких слов. Я тогда вообще мало что знала...</p><p>Сколько всего пришлось пройти нам вдвоем с тех пор, разве припомнишь? Там, на Земле, воздвигались и рушились города, одни царства сменялись другими, а эти человечки все грызли друг другу глотки ради чего-то смешного, что на самом деле гроша ломаного не стоило перед лицом вечности. И поначалу каждый раз, когда в их жалком мирке случалось что-то по-настоящему мерзкое, мы оказывались рядом. Хастур всегда был на своем месте: хоть в войске египетского фараона или римского императора, хоть среди крестоносцев в захваченном Иерусалиме, хоть на полях сражений Столетней войны. Он шел среди рек крови и пламени, он сеял зло и питался злом. То были самые чудесные времена, безумные и пьянящие...</p><p>Но прошло совсем немного времени, и людей уже не нужно было ни к чему подталкивать — они отлично усвоили науку греха и творили такое, что моему дорогому герцогу и другим демонам оставалось только довольно посмеиваться да забирать души лучших «учеников» туда, где им самое место. Со временем, мы (Хастур и я) все реже поднимались на поверхность. В этом просто не было нужды: ладно смазанное колесо добра и зла давно вертелось само собой, для простой работы хватало и рядовых демонов — все равно они ничего не умеют сделать как следует и больше врут, чем работают. Высшим же чинам пришлось сменить мечи на кресла. А это значит — дни напролет проверять наработанное, все подсчитывать по десятому разу и следить за порядком.</p><p>Что совсем нелегко — младшие ведь вечно что-нибудь да перепутают. Иногда Хастур может неделю просидеть в нашей комнате за столом, чтобы разобрать, что же понаписали в отчетах его безмозглые подчиненные (зато потом — ох как славно они горят! Эти самые подчинённые вместе со всеми их бумажками!) И я с ним сижу, а что поделать? Жаль, с документами помочь не могу... Конечно, за несколько тысяч лет я очень хорошо научилась думать и даже немного разбираю тексты на латыни и древнеарамейском, но вот с правильной речью и письмом как-то не задалось... Поэтому остается только сидеть да ловить мух — питомцы Лорда Вельзевул такие несносные, обязательно или в лицо лезут, на самый нос да в глаза, или жужжат над ухом — тоскливо, будто взаймы просят. И бумагу засиживают, проклятые, да так, что не поймёшь: точка тут стоит, запятая, или просто одна из питомиц Лорда нагадила. При самой Вельзевул их не половишь, запрещено адским этикетом. А вот в нашей комнате — пожалуйста, шлепай летучих тварей сколько влезет, никто не помешает... Наоборот, ещё поблагодарят за избавление и по голове погладят.</p><p>Остальные демоны очень нас не любят, да так и положено — говорят, последние времена настанут, когда Падшие начнут любить друг друга — ну, или доверять. Тем более что герцог Хастур даже в сравнении с другими уж очень суров: чуть какая ошибка, сожжет на месте или бросит церберам — те-то, голодные, всегда рады закуске. Даже слушать не станет, прав ты или само так вышло. И поэтому именно он герцог Ада, а не кто-то помягче да попроще. </p><p>А их нелюбовь мне не страшна. Правда, иногда бывает не по себе, особенно когда мы идем в каком-нибудь тесном коридоре, а сзади толпа одноразовых Эриков прет, протолкнуться не может. Конечно, кто такие Эрики — так, подушки для битья, но и то назад оборачиваюсь — вдруг со спины нападут? В прошлые века бывало...<br/>
Герцогу Хастуру достаточно коснуться моей головы — легонько, одним пальцем — и сразу понимаю: ничего плохого не случится. Просто не должно случиться. Хастур, конечно, никогда не станет утешать вслух при других (еще на смех подымут, сочтут за слабость), но для меня его прикосновения понятнее любых слов. </p><p>Пока он рядом, я ничего не боюсь. Как не боялась во времена всех тех заварушек, людских и демонических, когда вокруг было жарче, чем у нас в Аду, а каждая секунда казалась последней. Мы всегда были вместе. Во всяком случае, так долго, что другой жизни я и не представлю — и совсем не хочу представлять. Мы вместе, а значит, впереди может быть только <i>вечность</i>.</p><p>Демонам нельзя доверять друг другу. Но ведь я не демон. </p><p>Я всего лишь жаба.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>